Abraham Keyes
Former Lieutenant Abraham Keyes of the Royal Ossyrian Mechanized Combat Brigade is an HMV pilot in the former Ossyrian Republic. A valiant soldier and expert in mechanized combat, Abraham served with distinction in the Second Southern Territory War until the demise of the Ossyrian Republic in 87 AF as well as the Rebellion of Tyrus. He now serves with the Paladins who fight against the Empire. He is known best for his loyalty, values, and alcoholism. =Biography= Early Life Abraham Keyes was born to Amelia and Tusco (Tews-ko) Keyes in the Ossyrian Republic. His father was a major and served as a battalion executive officer stationed in the Ossyrian border. His mother worked in a hospital on base as a nurse. Tragedy struck when the when the experimental Space Port collapsed in on itself consuming both Tusco and Amelia, leaving one year old Abraham alone in a nursery. Abraham would spend the next seventeen years of his life in an orphanage. Being the only child who didn't have a family in junior high, and later on high school, deeply effected his self esteem. He would often be bullied by the other children his age and older relentlessly building an animal inside him. His last year in high school marked a turning point in his directionless life. A recruiter for the Ossyrian Army approached him and offered him a way out of his meaningless existence. With the life of a soldier in mind, he enlisted when he was seventeen. Ossyrian Military Showing an aptitude for vehicular combat, Abraham was picked out of his company for HMV training. He excelled in close quarters combat as well as marksmanship while on the training fields. He would later be known as "Master of the Drunken Fist" but also as the "God of Misfortune" as he would often get picked for the unfavorable duties such as "latrine sanitizer crewman" or "bastard, oil up all the HMV for those damages you've done!" Contrary to popular belief, Abraham was the luckiest in his unit, 32nd OMI surviving many battles until only he and a few others were the only veterans. Abraham participated in the Galveston Uprising where he had to kill his first human being, a rebelling farmer who had a gun pointed at his friend Ulysses. Abraham, without a second thought, crushed the farmer with the foot of his HMV. A memory that haunted him until the fall of Ossyria. The Galveston Uprising would last three more weeks before it was ultimately put down by the 32nd OMI. Abraham would participate in many more battles for eight years including tracking illegal drug trafficking, slave runners, and an occasional rebellion. During shore leave, Abraham stumbled into a brothel, drunk as usual. Instead of picking out what he thought was a big breasted blond woman, he actually chose a young woman named Autumn Lesedi. Still under the dazzling array of alcohol, Abraham just talked to the woman for the entire night and he slept upon her lap. She initially felt sorry and slightly disgusted, but he decided tor regularly visit Autumn to talk with her about the stresses of life in the military and the stresses of being a drunken good-for-nothing. The two would fall in love with one another and after two years, they got married with the entirety of the 32nd OMI as their guests. One day before the invasion of Ossyria, Autumn was captured by a Tyran hunter named Kain. Soon after the nation of Tyrus crossed the planetary boarder with an attack force twice the size of the Ossyrian Mechanized Cavalry. Overwhelmed and out gunned, the Ossyrian military had no other choice but to fall back to their designated positions one by one until the Tyran Marines captured the capital of Ossyria, Dallas. With no other choice but to surrender, Abraham and the rest of the 32nd OMI fled the city as soon as the official surrender was declared two weeks after. Instead of regrouping with other survivors, Abraham would search the galaxy for his wife. Life on the Run On a dark and dreary day Abraham stumbled out from a local pub and attempted to find another place of residence after getting evicted. Confused and drunk out of his mind, Abraham stumbled down a large hill onto a dumping site. There he found a shot up HMV sitting in a pile of scrap metal. Upon further inspection Abraham discovered the bullet holes in the HMV's armor plating were caused by a recent attack. The cockpit opened to reveal a dead soldier slumped against the controls. Instead of reporting the missing vehicle, Abraham claimed it as his own, repainting the vehicle and even going as far as naming it after the deceased pilot according to his tags, David "Buster" Fox. With the Buster, Abraham set out into the far reaches of space as a mercenary using the money to find his lost love. However, because of his alcoholism, he would not only get himself close to killed on many occasions, his health would deteriorate each encounter. The Paladins Unfamiliar Grounds Abraham was approached by the Paladins for his skills on the battlefield. Although hesitant at first, he accepted the job for the hefty paycheck which was promised afterwards. With the money in mind he ignored dangers of the job. On board the Deity Abraham had met a cast of colorful character that he had never thought existed. A poet, communist, pirate, cowboy, wolfman, even a princess were among the likes of the other mercenaries. For once in his life, he wasn't in familiar grounds. Far away from the open plains of the Southern Rim, Abraham would have to reconfigure his battle strategies. The Bigger Picture and Planet Villa After a briefing of the mission, Abraham learned about the Empire and their intentions. A foreign concept, Abraham had only read in history books about the Empire and its conflicts with alien species. It was a completely different feeling than the wars back home, this time he would have to work with aliens. However, Abraham accepted them as his closest allies. One close ally was a girl named Lara Raymond. Lara Raymond paired up with Abraham during a planned assault on planet Villa. The two, along with the other mercenary pairs, would infiltrate the wedding reception held by Hugh Perry. From there, the mercenaries would abduct the man and bring him back to the Deity. The mission went surprisingly well without complications before a third party entered the scene. The Jackals. Unknown to Abraham, the Jackals have been nearly annihilated by the mercenary team before his arrival. Fueled by anger and revenge, the Jackals attacked the wedding in hopes of killing the band of mercenaries. One particular Jackal caught Abraham off guard. The Jackal who's arm turned into a cannon. Abraham seemingly surrendered and took a drink from a bottle of Ryncol that Ghost Rider had supplied him earlier. But it was a lie as Abraham spat the incredibly potent alcohol at the Jackal blinding him. The Jackal fired his weapon, unknowingly igniting the alcohol and setting himself on fire. Abraham was lucky enough to bet the bare minimum of the damage, but Lara wasn't as fortunate. Lara took a large portion of the blast to her arm, severely wounding her in the process. Abraham took it upon himself to care for her and bring her along with him, not wishing to leave her being. Abraham had met up with another mercenary group in the HMV garage, Clyde McConnelly, Krystal Desmond, and Gyver Edged. All of the HMVs were secured and soon after the group moved on to the Sandship to escape the planet. The escape wasn't going to be a quick one as the Jackals soon caught up with the group. The Sandship was boarded by a large number of enemy HMV units. Two of which were heavily armed assault platforms. They launched a barrage of missiles not aimed at the mercenaries themselves, but at the cockpit. The damage caused by the missiles was irreversible, both Lara Raymond and Hugh Perry were killed in the blast. With the group of mercenaries barely alive, the Deity arrived and carried the wounded mercenaries off world. Axel Erachin lost one of his arms, and Krystal Desmond lost an eye. The mercenaries gained a well deserved peace as they rested. Yet, this peace would not last long. The Paladins were separated by a woman named Karen Armstrong who decided that the Paladins were weak because of Karl Vladick. Caught in a deadly civil war, Abraham attempted to leave the Deity along with fellow allies Yvonne Dafoe and Haruka Yoshimitsu. The separatist faction disabled Vladick's HMV, the Jotun as well as the vessel's engines and hangar bay doors. Stranded, Abraham and the mercenaries fought the separatists until they left the Deity. Both Karen and Axel were nowhere to be found. Abraham, along with the rest of the mercenaries, gathered in the conference room to be briefed by Karl Vladick. It was revealed then that Axel was taken by Karen to Oasis, a secret prison location used by the Hydra League. Abraham, reluctant at first, decided to rescue the man who brought all of the mercenaries together. Erachin Estate Lonely, depressed, sulking, the usual characteristics that describe Abraham. After the rescue mission and the subsequent battle afterwards where they lost Karl, the mercenaries tried to enjoy one of the few peaceful moments that appeared. like always, this peace didn't last long. The crew met the newest editions to the =HMV= The Buster is part of the CQC-D300 series, HMVs specifically designed for close quarters combat as well as protecting a high valued individual or target. With thick armor plating on its shoulders and legs, the Buster is an HMV who can take an immense amount of damage without the need of repairs. It's relatively a low maintenance machine requiring only the bare minimum to continue operation. Its forearms have been built with strength in mind as the Buster is capable of tearing an HMV in half from the waist. The Buster was originally named "Durandal" and was piloted by a man named David "Buster" Fox. On a mission escorting an HVI, Durandal took a plasma round straight through the chest grazing its pilot in the process. Mortally wounded, the pilot attempted to make it back to his staging area, but fell short a good seventeen miles. =Personality and Traits= Because of his lonely past, Abraham tends to hold onto any form of friendship he can make as is also sentimental. This can be seen when he gave David Fox a proper burial after discovering Durandal in a pile of scrap metal. He is loyal to those he regards as his friends and will often risk his own life for the sake of others. Abraham loves to meet new people and explore their own past. Being the soldier that he is, he takes protocol to the book and follows his orders to the exact word. Abraham is one of the very few mercenaries that knows what he is doing. He knows that each life he takes has had its own life, past, and people who cared for them. But according to Abraham, it's "either me or them". At times of distress and fatigue, Abraham accumulates a temper that is easily set off. Abraham is also known as the "God of Misfortune" as terrible things happen to him or those involved with him. Abraham takes the injuries of his friends to heart often praying for their safe passage into the afterlife. Abraham developed a unique form of schizophrenia as he sees the faces of his dead companions and often hears their voices talking to him. Due to his homeworld being in the Southern Rim, Abraham talks with a southern dialect and uses Southern mannerisms from time to time. He tries to hide his origin claiming that it "makes me look like a damned fool." Only recently Abraham decided to embrace his ancestry. Abraham is a skilled HMV pilot who specializes in close quarters combat. Although his technique is not as well defined as mercenaries like Haruka Yoshimitsu, he has the tactical know how to end up on top. His experience in the military has also allowed him to be proficient with firearms, fragmentation devices, and other forms of firearms and weapons. =List of Appearances= *Rise II *Rise III *Fall of the South *Rise and Conquer =Theme= =Trivia= *Abraham Keyes is a character created by Klaykid for the RPG Rise|| Chapter Two: Fall by Hawk. *The character is a combination of Diego Paxton and William Shepard from The Fall of Tibia. *Abraham originally was going to be a space cowboy, then a bounty hunter, but finally he was settled as a drunken pervert. Category:Characters